FIRST LOVE FOR SUNGMIN
by Sitapumpkinelf
Summary: [REPOST FB] cinta pertama memang mengesankan. apalagi kalau cinta pertama yang datang tak terduga. kisah seorang namja manis bernama sungmin yang tidak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta. KYUMIN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**First love for sungmin**

**cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk and many more..**

**genre : romance, friendship comedy(?) #gak yakin**

**gender : shounen-ai**

**...oOo..SELF137..oOo...**

**chapter 1**

.

.

Hari pertama memasuki sekolah sebagai murid kelas XII membuat namja manis yang bernama lengkap Lee sungmin tersebut tak bisa menahan senyuman manisnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju kelas barunya.

"Ya! Sungmin hyuuuuuung~" suara yang tak asing itu terdengar melengking di telinga sungmin yang baru melangkahkan kakinya.

Dengan gerakan anggun sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"hyukie?" ucapnya heran.

"ya! Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini? Aishh" lanjutnya dengan mimik terlihat jijik.

"ya! Aku mengejarmu hyung, aku melihatmu di gerbang tadi" terangnya sambil memegangi lututnya.

"kenapa tak memanggilku?!" tanyanya polos.

"ya! Beribu kali aku memanggilmu hyung, kaunya saja yang tidak peka!"

"jinjjayo? Mianhe hyukie aku terlalu senang sampai tak mendengar panggilanmu"

"gwaenchana hyung, bogoshipoyo hyung~" ucap eunhyuk langsung memeluk sungmin.

"ah nado bogoshipoyo hyukie, sudah 2 minggu aku tidak bertemu denganmu"

"hehe mianhe, aku menghabiskan liburanku ke rumah nenekku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu hyung" ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"gwaenchana, ngomong2 kau bau hyukie" ucap sungmin yang langsung meninggalkan eunyuk sambil berlari.

"aishh, awas kau hyung!" ucap eunhyuk sambil berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"hyung. Hari ini aku mendapatkan calon yang cocok denganmu hyung" ucap eunhyuk di tengah pelajaran sedang dimulai.

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mencatat memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"aishh, sudah beberapa kali kau mengenalkanku dengan yeoja2 centil itu. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi" ucap sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"aishh, kalau tidak begini. Kau akan terus menjomblo hyung" ucap eunhyuk.

Dan sungmin hanya diam tanpa mau menanggapi lebih lanjut omongan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Day 2

.

"selamat pagi murid-murid" sapa seorang seongsaeng dengan nada berwibawa.

"selamat pagi seongsaenim" ucap murid-murid kelas XII 'A' serempak.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari london, silahkan masuk cho-ssi"

"hi, my name is Cho Kyuhyun. Thank you"

.

.

'oh jadi nama kyuhyun'

'kyaa.. Dia tampan sekali'

'omona~ dia seperti artis'

mendengar suara bising dari murid2 yeoja, kyuhyun hanya menampilkan smirk andalannya.

'kyaaa... Dia menghipnotisku'

'kyaaaa... Dia sangat tampan'

"YA! diam! Cho-ssi, kau bisa menempati bangku kosong disana" ucap seongsaeng kepada kyuhyun.

Tanpa sepatah katapun kyuhyun menuju bangku yang berada di pojokan tersebut.

"buka buku kalian halaman 45"

"hyung, bukankah dia tampan sekali?" ucap eunhyuk.

"ne dia sangat tampan" ucap sungmin tanpa sadar.

"apa kau menyukainya?"

"ne"

"mwo!"

"MWO?"

"lee sungmin-ssi, jika kau tidak minat dengan pelajaranku kau bisa keluar" tatapan menyeramkan mengarah kepada sungmin yang menyengir sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"mianhe seongsaeng" ucap sungmin.

"ini semua gara2 kau hyukie" lanjutnya lirih.

"kkkk... Mianhe hyung" dan eunhyuk hanya bisa cekikikan melihat wajah merah sungmin.

"dasar bodoh" ucap namja yang duduk dipojok kelas.

.

.

.

"aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu hyukie"

"yaaah.. Jadi aku ke kantin sendirian? Ya sudahlah, bye hyung"

"bye hyukie"

.

.

"bukunya mana ya" gumam sungmin sambil terus memilah-milah buku yang berjejer rapi di rak khusus mata pelajaran eksak.

"eh!" tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok tampan yang baru beberapa jam ia kenal.

"dia tidur di perpustakaan?" tanyanya sentah kepada siapa.

Namja tersebut tetidur lelap dibangku panjang di perpustakaan.

'tampan sekali' puji sungmin dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengambil selca bersama kyuhyun.

"hana, dul, set" gumamnya

'jepret'

satu selca yang sangat terlihat pas. Sungmin dengan segera menjauh dari kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun sedikit terusik.

"ah, aku kirimkan saja ke hyukie"

tngannya dengan terampil mengetik beberapa kata dan menekan tombol send.

"selesai, dan aku harap dia berhenti mencarikan calon yeojachingu untukku" lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

.

.

Other place

"kyaaa.. Dia sudah punya pacar!"

teriak eunhyuk yang masih berada di kantin.

"eunhyuk-ah, siapa yang sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang yeoja.

"sungmin hyung" ucap eunhyuk tenang.

"waah.. Bagaimana kalau kau share kabar bahagia tersebut?"

"ah kau benar, akan share sekarang juga"

setelah beberapa waktu.

"apa benar mereka pacaran?"

"beruntung sekali sungmin, bisa mendapatkan kyuhyun"

berbagai pendapat bermunculan saat melihat postingan eunhyuk di salah satu media sosial.

.

.

Back to sungmin

.

.

"mwo! Apa ini! Aish. Pasti ulah bocah itu, awas saja dia"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

NB : ini REPOST dari facebook pribadi aku, jadi jangan pada nganggep plagiat ya..

Fb q (sita)


	2. Chapter 2

**First love for sungmin**

**cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk and many more..**

**genre : romance, friendship comedy(?) #gak yakin**

**gender : shounen-ai**

**...oOo..SELF137..oOo...**

CHAPTER 2

"ya! Hyukie! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"

suara melengking sungmin terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kantin 'Joy high school'

"waah.. Yang baru jadian"

"selamat ya sungmin sudah punya namjachingu baru"

ucapan2 dari para penghuni kantin pun terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga namja manis yang tengah menahan amarah.

SRET

"ya! ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana hyung!" teriak eunhyuk yang ditarik paksa oleh sahabatnya.

"Diam!" gertak sungmin yang langsung membuat eunhyuk menciut seketika.

.

.

"ya! Kenapa kau menyebarkan foto itu eoh?" tanya sungmin sambil menatap nyalang eunhyuk.

"wae? Itu kan kabar bahagia, jadi wajar saja aku share" jawab eunhyuk enteng.

"aishh.. Bagaimana ini" gumam sungmin yang masih bisa didengar eunhyuk.

"wae? Apa jangan-jangan kau...pura-pura menjadi pacarnya ya?" tanya eunhyuk. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya menegang seketika. Wajahnya pucat pasi mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

'mati aku'

"mwo? Aniya, aku benar-benar pacaran dengannya kok" jawab sungmin sedikit ragu.

"lalu kenapa kau takut tadi?"

"mwo? Takut? Ani, aku.. Aku hanya.. Sedikit kaget saja" jawab sungmin resah.

"baiklah, kita ke kelas saja. Jam istirahat hampir selesai" ucap eunhyuk sambil menggandeng tangan sungmin.

'huuh, yang tadi untung saja' batin sungmin.

.

"selamat ya sob, dia manis kok untuk ukuran namja sangat manis malah. Selamat ya" ucap salah seorang namja yang duduk tak jauh dari sosok tampan yang menyerngitkan dahinya heran.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"tak usah malu-malu seperti itu. Di sekolah ini hubungan semacam itu tidak tabu lagi kok" jelas namja itu. Kyuhyun semakin menyerngit tapi kemudian ia tak mengambil pusing omongan namja tadi dan lebih memilih memainkan PSP yang ia sembunyikan dibawah mejanya.

.

.

"oppa, dari tadi aku menelponmu, tapi tidak kau angkat-angkat oppa" ucap yeoja cantik dengan rambut bergelombang yang terurai indah berwarna kecoklatan.

"mianhe, tadi oppa ketiduran" ucap namja tampan itu dengan wajah datar.

"aishh, kebiasaan kau oppa" yeoja tadi merengut mendengar ucapan namjachingunya.

"kajja kita pulang oppa" lanjut yeoja tersebut.

"kau duluan saja, aku membawa sepeda" ucap kyuhyun, ya cho kyuhyun namja tampan yang 'straight' dan mempunyai yeojachingu yang cantik bernama seohyun, tapi beruntungnya mereka beda sekolahan.

"yaah, kenapa kau selalu menggunakan sepeda butut itu, sedang mobilmu berjejer rapi dirumahmu oppa!" ucap yeoja tersebut, ia tak habis pikir kekasihnya lebih suka menaiki sepeda yang butut itu *padahal nggak* dari pada menaiki mobil2 mewah milik keluarga kyuhyun.

"menggunakan sepeda lebih mengasyikkan" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu oppa, bye saranghae"

"hmm,, hati-hati"

melihat seohyun telah meninggalkan halaman sekolahannya ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke tempat parkir sepedanya.

"selamat ya kyuhyun-ssi, dia cantik untuk ukuran namja hehee,, kalian cocok" ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

'ada apa sebenarnya' batin kyuhyun aneh.

.

.

"ya! Oppa! Apa bagusnya namja itu? Apa dia lebih sexy dari aku? Apa dia lebih cantik, lebih manis dari aku?! Apa dia lebih kaya dari aku? Jawab aku oppa!"

yeoja bernama seohyun itu lansung menyemprot kyuhyun dengan ucapan yang tidak pelan, membuat namja bernama kyuhyun lansung turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun heran. Yeoja tersebut menghadang sepedanya dan yeoja itu turun langsung memarahinya. Benar-benar yeoja aneh.

"pokoknya aku marah oppa, aku cemburu" ucapnya lansung meninggalkan kyuhyun dalam keadaan mematung.

"benar-benar yeoja aneh"

ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi, tidak jarang yeoja tersebut marah-marah kepadanya dan ia memilih tak memusingkannya toh yeoja itu pasti baik lagi padanya.

.

.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya ryeowook, adik dari kyuhyun yang memandang aneh kearah kakaknya.

"seohyun dari tadi tak mengangkat teleponku" curhatnya.

"mwo? Apa ini? Kau, selingkuh ya hyung!" ucap ryeowook tiba-tiba yang membuat kyuhyun nyaris terjungkal. Kyuhyun melirik ryeowook yang terlihat sibuk dengan tab yang berada ditangannya.

"mwo? Ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"ini lihatlah" ucap ryeowook sambil menyodorkan layar tab kearah kyuhyun.

"YA! APA-APAAN INI!" teriak kyuhyun saat melihat foto dirinya dengan seorang namja manis.

"Lee sungmin" desisnya.

"munkin itu sebab kenapa kekasihmu marah2" ucap ryeowook enteng sambil memainkan jemarinya dilayar tab.

'bocah itu'

.

.

"Cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin bantu saya mengangkat buku-buku itu" ucap seorang seongsaenim kepada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil sebagian dari tumpukan buku tebal tersebut dan keliahatan kewelahan membawanya.

"sini, biar aku bantu" kyuhyun dengan gentlenya mengambil 4 buku yang berada di tangan sungmin. Sungmin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya malu, sebenarnya ia tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun akibat selca yang dibuatnya.

"perhatikan jalanmu" ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin tersadar.

"YA! NAMJA SOK MANIS, SOK IMUT!"

kedua namja itu menoleh kerah sumber suara melenging tersebut.

"Seohyun?" gumam Kyuhyun heran.

"YA! namja sok manis! jangan dekati kekasihku!" teriak yeoja tersebut.

sret

brakk

brukk

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan? appo~" suara tenor milik sungmin mulai mengaduh tepat saat yeoja cantik tersebut menjambak surai hitam kebanggaannya dengan ganas.

"YA! seohyun apa yang kalu lakukan? lepaskan! ya! kubilang lepaskan!" kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan seohyun yang mencengkeram erat surai sungmin. nemja manis tersebut terihat kesakitan saat yeoja itu menyerangnya.

"aaaarrgt.. lepaskan oppa. aku akan menghajar namja sok polos itu!"

ucap seohyun penuh emosi.

tanpbberkata apa-apa kyuhyun menyeret tangan seohyun untuk menjauh dari sungmin dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"yeoja menyeramkan. aisshh.. rambutku rontok semua" namja manis itu menggerutu sambil mengelus-elus rambut yang ia sayangi.

"lebih baik, aku segera mengantar buku-buku ini" gumamnya sambil berseusah payah mengangkut buku-buku tebal yang berserakan akibat dari serangan yeoja ganas tadi.

.

.

.

"lee sungmin jelaskan padaku" ucap kyuhyun datar kepada sungmin. mereka sekarang berada di taman sekolah dan brbicara 4 mata dengan suasana yang menegangkan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. aku_ aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu"

"ne memang itu yang kuharakan lee sungmin-ssi" ucapnya sarastis.

"awalnyaa.. aku hanya iseng mengambil selca denganmu tapi_"

"lalu kenapa kau mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu eoh?"

"mian_ itu... ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan padamu"

"mwo? apa itu?"

"aishh.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang. mungkin suatu saat nanti" ucap sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. ia tak berani menatap mata kyuhyun yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

"tapi kumohon. jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa kalau kita pura-pura pacaran ne?" lanjut sungmin.

"mwo? kau tau kan kalau aku sudah punya yeo_"

"Ne aku tau, tapi kumohon.." sungmin mnggunakan puppy eyesnya untuk meluluhkan kyuhyun.

"baiklah, tapi aku punya satu syarat untuk itu"

dan kyuhyun pun luluh dengan tatapan maut dari sungmin tersebut dengan disetujuinya permintaan sungmin meski dengan satu syarat.

"apa itu?"

kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai melihat sungmin menatapnya seolah menyetujui persyaratannya. "kau harus menuruti semua yang aku perintahkan" ucap kyuhyun seraya memperlihatkan seringaian kebanggaannya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya imut.

'menggemaskan' batin kyuhyun memuji.

'aishh, apa yang aku pikirkan tadi, dasar cho kyuhyun pabbo' umpatnya dalam hati.

"bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan.

"ba..baiklah, aku setuju kyuhyun-ssi" ucap sungmin sedikit ragu dan menjabat tangan kyuhyun yang terulur kearahnya.

.

.

"sungmin! Bawakan aku jus dan ramen" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"ini jus dan ramennya" sungmin tiba dengan nampan yang berada ditangannya. Diatas nampan tersebut ramen dan jus pesanan kyuhyun telah siap santap.

"kenapa lama sekali" keluh kyuhyun.

"kan harus antri dulu" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku tak selera lagi, ayo kita pergi" kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin yang masih berdiri. Ia melihat kyuhyun menaruh beberapa lembar uang diatas meja. "menyebalkan sekali, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku susah payah mendapatkan makanan ini untuknya! Huh!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!" sebuah teriakan menyadarkan sungmin.

"aish, NE!" dengan kasar ia menaruh nampan tersebut diatas meja kantin, lalu ia menyeka keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya sambil berlari menyusul kyuhyun.

"dia itu pacarnya atau pembantunya sih?" gumam seorang yeoja yang menyaksikan kyumin moment di kantin.

"mana ku tahu tanya saja pada mereka, kenapa kau tanya kepadaku pabbo!"

.

.

Sungmin POV

semenjak perjanjianku dengan namja menyebalkan itu hidupku jadi serba salah. Badan pegal semua disuruh inilah, itulah, sungmin ini, sungmin itu. Apa-apaan itu, memangnya aku pembantunya apa?!

.

.

Seperti hari ini, aku duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan basket seperti orang bodoh.

"hyung, kau tidak pulang?" suara eunhyuk membuatku menoleh.

"hyukie? Aku.. Harus menemani kyuhyun" ucap sungmin lemah.

"baiklah kalau begitu, semangati namjachingumu lihat! Dia sangat menawan" ucapnya sambil mngedipkan matanya nakal.

"hyukie!" ucapku kesal.

"hahahaa.. Wajahmu merah hyung. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Daaa" ucap eunhyuk sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

'mianhe hyukie' akupun membalas lambaiannya.

"SUNGMIN!" aishh.. Suara itu lagi. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mamnggilku dengan pelan.

"cepat kemari!" dengan kasar kusambar handuk putih dengan sebotol isotonik yang berada disebelahku.

"bersihkan" tanpa menunggu lama aku membersihkan keringan di leher jenjangnya dan wajahnya. Tak ku pungkiri dia memang tampan dan mempesona.

"hey! Kenapa Wajahmu merah?" ucapan kyuhyun mengagetkanku. Kuangkat tanganku dari wajahnya.

"disini panas" kilahku.

"oh, bersihkan juga mereka" akupun mengerutkan dahiku 'mereka?' kualihkan pandanganku kearah teman2 kyuhyun yang sudah berjejer rapi membentuk sebuah barisan. Ku buka mulutku lebar. Kulihat kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli. 'menyebalkan!' dengan TERPAKSA ku usap keringat namja2 yang menatap intens kearahku. 'mereka seolah ingin memakanku'

Sungmin POV END

.

.

"kalau diperhatikan, dia manis juga. Matanya.. Indah, hidungnya..indah, bibirnya.."

"pacar baru hyung?" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong mendengar suara adiknya.

"kau ini. Dia bukan pacarku, mungki.. Calon" ucap kyuhyun dengan PD-nya.

.

.

"aish, angkat oppa!"

'yebosseyo'

"oppa! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya!"

'hey, bisakah kau tidak marah2 sekali saja, nanti kau cepat tua'

"ya! Kau ini namjachinguku kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!"

'lalu aku harus bicara seperti apa?'

"kau menyebalkan oppa, kita PUTUS!"

TUUUT.. TUUUT

"Dasar yeoja aneh, tapi kenapa dulu aku bisa suka padanya. Dasar pabbo!" seseorang diseberang telepon menggerutu sendiri.

.

.

'temui aku sekarang ditaman kota'

"dasar. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku" sungmin tidak menggubris pesan singkat dari kyuhyun.

'cepat datang atau..kau tau sendirikan akibatnya'

lagi-lagi ancaman dari kyuhyun membuatnya menurut.

"eomma.."

"disini"

"aku.. Ingin keluar sebentar ne?"

"ini sudah malam chagi" sahut sang eomma. "sebentar eomma, ne? Ah. Nanti aku bawakan cake kesukaan eomma. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah, hati-hati" meski menyahut tapi mata sang eomma tak lepas dari televisi yang ada dihadapannya. Sedang menonton drama kesukaannya eoh?

.

.

"kau lama sekali" keluh kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin sampai menggunakan sepeda.

"yang penting aku sudah apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" sungmin memandang kesal kearah kyuhyun. Dengan santainya kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"well, lee sungmin... Temani aku..." bisiknya ditelinga sungmin.

.

.

To be continue

.


	3. Chapter 3

**First love for sungmin**

**cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk and many more..**

**genre : romance, friendship comedy(?) #gak yakin**

**gender : shounen-ai**

**...oOo..SELF137..oOo...**

CHAPTER 4

"well lee sungmin… temani aku… makan. Perutku lapar sekali"

Kyuhyun berucap sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perut kurusnya.

"YA! Kau menyuruhku malam-malam kesini hanya untuk menemanimu makan? Yang benar saja" sungmin menatap cengo kearah kyuhyun sambil melipat lengannya kedepan dadanya.

"wae?" Tanya kyuhyun santai.

"wae katamu? Lebih baik aku pulang saja" ucap sungmin sambil melangkah menuju sepedanya.

"Lee sungmin, apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian yang kita buat?" ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin berhenti ditempat. Melihat sungmin berhenti kyuhyun menyeringai dibelakang sungmin.

"huh, kau mau makan apa?"

.

.

"YA! Kau tidak makan berapa minggu, eoh?" Tanya sungmin ditengah kegiatan makan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya menoleh kearah sungmin.

"wae? Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku lapar sekali" dan ia kembali melanjutkan aksi makannya.

"makanan dirumah kan lebih higienis dan lebih sehat. Kenapa harus makan diluar kalau bisa makan dirumah?" Tanya sungmin heran.

"dan kenapa harus makan dirumah kalau bisa makan diluar?" kyuhyun membalikkan pertanyaan dari sungmin untuknya.

"aish. Terserahmu sajalah" ucap sungmin cuek.

.

.

"kau mau kemana sekarang" sudah puas dengan acara makannya. Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Dan ia pun bertanya kepada sungmin.

"aku mau beli cake kesukaannya eomma" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah. Cha kita berangkat"

"mwo? 'kita'?" sungmin sedikit merasa kaget mendengar kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'kita'

"ne , waeyo? Ayo naik"

"YA! Itu sepedaku!" teriak sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun menaiki sepeda miliknya.

"memang. Siapa bilang ini sepedaku?" tanya kyuhyun santai.

"aku naik dimana?" Tanya sungmin polos. Kepolosan wajah sungmin membuat kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit bulatan putih kenyal milik sungmin yang sedang mengembang itu.

"disini" kyuhyun menepuk besi dihadapannya.

".." tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata sungmin menuruti perintah kyuhyun.

.

.

"kau memakai bedak bayi ya?" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sungmin yang duduk didepan kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap kyuhyun. Tapi pergerakan sungmin membuat kyuhyun sedikit kewelahan.

"YA! Jangan bergerak. Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?" ucap kyuhyun membuat sungmin kembali memperbaiki letak duduknya.

"Ku bilang jangan bergerak, lee sungmin!"

"hahahaa…"

.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih telah kau pinjami sepeda ini" ucap kyuhyun masih menaiki sepeda sungmin.

"kau, tidak mau mampir dulu?" Tanya sungmin.

"ani. Ini sudah malam, aku pulang saja. Oh iya, besok aku jemput ya?"

"n..ne" ucap sungmin sedikit pelan.

"selamat malam, dan sampai berjumpa besok pagi" ucap kyuhyun.

"ne. selamat malam"

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan saling melempar senyuman yang mempu membuat keduanya hangat meski angin malam menggigiti kulit mereka.

Beberapa kayuhan kyuhyun menoleh kearah sungmin yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Senyuman lebar terukir diwajah tampannya.

"kenapa dengan jantungku? YA! Berhenti! Berhenti aku bilang jantung bodoh!"

Kita biarkan saja sungmin menggerutu sambil menepuk pelan dada bagian kirinya itu. Tontonan yang amat lucu bagi yang melihat wajah imutnya sedang menggerutu itu.

"kyu"

"hm"

"kau tahu"

"ne, aku tahu"

"aish, dengar dulu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berangkat dengan orang lain selain sahabatku" ucap sungmin sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

Sungmin tak menyadari kalau orang yang diajak bicara sedang tersenyum.

"kau pakai bedak bayi lagi ya?"

"mwo?" secara otomatis sungmin menoleh kearah kyuhyun yang membuat keseimbangan kyuhyun sedikit goyah. Tapi kyuhyun kembali bisa menguasai keseimbangannya.

"YA! KAU MAU JATUH YA?!" ucap kyuhyun sedikit keras.

"kau sendiri sih, menuduhku yang tidak-tidak" ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang tak bisa dilihat oleh kyuhyun.

"kau itu berat. Jadi jangan banyak bergerak!"

"arraseo" ucap sungmin lirih.

.

.

"ciyeeeee"

"pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan aja"

"bikin iri saja"

Berbagai komentar muncul saat pasangan kyumin menginjakkan kakinya dihalaman di tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

"Apa-apaan sih" ucap kyuhyun kesal. Sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"sungmin hyuunggg~, ciyeee berangkat berdua nih" eunhyuk sengaja menggoda keduannya.

"aish, apa sih hyukie"

brukk

"sungmin. Bawakan tasku, aku mau memarkirkan sepeda"

Sungmin melongo melihat tindakan kyuhyun, tas kyuhyun tepat berada ditangannya.

'apa-apaan dia itu'

"hyung, kau itu pacarnya atau pembantunya sih?" Tanya eunhyuk yang semakinmembuat mood sungmin bertambah buruk.

"aarrggt.. tau ah" ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat untuk menuju kelasnya.

"selamat pagi murid-murid, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari jepang. Choi-ssi, silahkan"

Sosok bertubuh kekar keluar dengan segala pesonanya.

"kyaaaaa pangeran impianku~" ucap salah seorang yeoja bertubuh tambun.

"huuuuuu~ mimpi saja. Bangun woy" sorak ramai seisi kelas menanggapi ucapan yeoja tersebut.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"annyeonghaseyo. Choi siwon imnida, manasseo bangapseumnida" sosok tersebut menmbungkukkan badannya.

"baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sana"

"ne"

Siwon mengambil kursi disebelah sungmin.

"hai siwon" ucap eunhyuk.

"hay" jawab siwon singkat.

"namaku siwon. Kau?" siwon menjulurkan tangannya kearah sungmin. Membuat sungmin menoleh menatap uluran tangan sosok tampan tersebut.

"sungmin, lee sungmin" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum hangat.

"kau manis"

Mereka tak menyadari seseorang dipojok kelas menatap mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

'sok keren' batinnya malas.

Teeeeett.. (anggep sja suara bel :p)

"sungmin-ssi, mau kah kau menemaniku ke kantin?" sosok namja tampan dengan memamerkan lesung pipinya. Sungmin yang sedang memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas menoleh kearah siwon yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"n..ne"

"ani. Aku membawa bekal, ayo temani aku makan" kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sungmin, seringaian tercipta diwajahnya saat melihat air muka siwon berubah mengeras.

"tapi dia mau menemaniku, kyuhyun-ssi"

"kau tahu namaku?"

"tag name-mu" ucap siwon santai.

"oh, kajja ming"

'ming?' sungmin bertanya dalam hati. Tapi sebenarnya ia menyukai kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama semanis itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan siwon, kyuhyun menggiring sungmin yang ia rangkul berjalan menuju taman sekolah.

"kyu.. Tapi"

.

.

"waaah kau benar ming, makanan dari rumah lebih enak dan sehat daripada makanan di luar" kyuhyun dengan lahapnya memasukkan gulungan nasi yang digulung dengan nori, dan telur gulung tak lupa pula daging asap yang ia letakkan disamping telur gulung.

"ya, kau tak makan?" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin hanya memandanginya tanpa menyentuh satu bekal yang ia sediakan khusus untuk sungmin.

"aku tidak lapar" mendengar ucapan datar dari sungmin, kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sungmin intens.

"wae?"

"wae? Kau tanya 'wae'? Harusnya aku yang bertanya 'wae'? Kenapa kau begitu cho kyuhyun?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kenapa sikapmu begitu kepadaku? Kemarin kau manis sekali, tapi hari ini kau berubah menjadi menyebalkan lagi, wae?"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau tau sendirikan, kau hanya 'harus' menuruti semua keinginanku, untuk sikapku, itu terserah aku"

"jadi, ini semua karena perjanjian itu? Sikapmu, karena perjanjian itu? Baiklah, aku pergi" sungmin baru menyadari bahwa kemarin malam itu hanya terbawa suasana, dia masih kyuhyun yang menyebalkan dan 'straight'

dalam hati ia kecewa, tapi ia sendiri bertanya kenapa ia harus kecewa? Bukankah mereka hanya pacaran pura-pura?

Apa mungkin ia mulai mencintai sosok menyebalkan itu?

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu punggung namja manis yang mulai menjauh darinya.

.

.

"sungmin-ssi, kau menangis?" siwon yang berada di kelas melihat sungmin kembali dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"ini untukmu" ia menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna putih yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya.

"gomawo, siwon-ssi" sungmin menerima sapu tangan milik siwon dan mengusap pelan pipinya dan hidungnya yang mancung.

"kau, ada masalah dengan kyuhyun?" pertanyaan siwon membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"ah, mianhe, harusnya aku tak menanyakan hal sensitif itu padamu"

"gwaenchana, aku memang ada masalah dengannya"

"masalah apa?"

"bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?"

"ne, kalau kau mau" ucap siwon dengan senang hati.

"tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ne"

"ne, kau bisa mempercayaiku"

.

.

.

"jadi, kau pura-pura pacaran dengannya?" ucap siwon kaget.

"aish, jangan keras-keras" ucap sungmin sambil menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk membekap mulut siwon.

"hehe, baiklah maafkan aku"

ucapnya setelah sungmin melepaskan tangannya.

"jangan bilang siapa-siapa ne?"

"ne"

'kena kau lee sungmin'

To be continue

BUDAYAKAN RCL NE^^


End file.
